Twisted over you
by Deadly Sakura Blades
Summary: romance in your favorite universe? check! sasuke and Itachi falls in love with you ? say what? Meet Sakiko, a girl of our world who learns that she is not who she thought she was. Lemons(In later chapters) cursing and secrets.
1. chapter one: strange feelings and first

_**A.N: Whats cracking like my big sister this is my official thrid fanfic and wanted to leave the disclaimer fact is I don't own Naruto that belongs to the author but Sakiko,Kiyomi,Shiori, Sora, Naomi, Hiro, Satoshi and Isao are my OC' enjoy! and will post info about OC's in the fourth chapter A.N**_

**Sakiko Lyndon A.K.A: Sakiko Uchiha**

**Eyes: wears brown contacts to have a normal look,but naturally has the standard Uchiha Eyes**

**Hair: Black waist long hair with Purple at the tips( her favorite color and did herself)**

**Clothes worn to school: Green plaid skirt with a white short sleeve blouse and a plaid green tie knee-high stockings and black Ballet flats.**

**Worn at home or outside school: black capris , a Cropped black tank top showing her butterfly bellyring and her pierced ears earrings vary to her mood. wears the yin yang necklace in both at home and school apparel and sandals.**

**Likes: BBQ pork, Dumplings, Pocky,strawberries, hanging with friends, reading, and learning new things.**

**Dislikes: being left out of things, stuck up people, fan girls, stereotypical people,surprises and perisimons **

Sakiko's POV,

What would you if you found secrets that were suppose to meant to stay you uncover even if they pertain to yourself where your from, who are your family,what you really look like? Well my name's Sakiko and this is no surprising fact where I really came from.

It started like any other day I was on my way to school with my friends like we normally do on a school day let me introduce them. There's Kiyomi she has blonde hair kind of the twin of Kiba from Naruto they act alike it's scary we all act like them like we're twins or something. There's Shiori then,Sora,Naomi and the three boys Hiro,Satoshi and Isao. We all met at the corner near my house oh we are all adopted which is one of the ways we have in common and our looks we conform 2 percent of the anime club out of 32 members in the school here in Orange, California. But this day was very different from our other normal days we walked to school seen by 7 people all they were doing was staring at us while two were talking to each other. They looked our age but what was weird was not only the looked like our male/female selves they dressed like them. Then Naomi and I said Since when did another set of look-alike of the Canon naruto characters and no one told us there were a convention in town or new day got weirder when I got home.

Sasuke's POV,

I can't believe all these years she been living here at least she was safe from the massacre he would have killed her then. This world is different from the world I'm from our world our home where she belongs, then Kiba pointed out a group of people they look a lot like us. Especially the girl with the belly piercing which she was trying to hide she looks so much like my cousin who is also her older brother. She is wearing the bracelet and an yin yang necklace and dangling feather earrings. Though she and another possibly Kiba's second cousin was talking to her but she could not help but stare at me with curiosity in her eyes looked like she was wondering who I was. This girl will someday become my wife and restore our clan .she's so beautiful no wonder Itachi tried to take her away before the massacre. Did he fall in love with her so much he would claim her and have an heir with her.I know nee~san was very close her brother but could it be he fell for her as a 1 month old I met her after she was 2 months. What could have happened for him to love her and for me to experience this fluttering in my stomach. What am I feeling for her.


	2. the official meeting and deep secrets

That night things got even more weird when I got home from school. I had learned the ultimate secret my mom had sat me down and said "you remember when you were 5 years old?" Then I said "Yeah, I remember you told me that when I was born my birth mom couldn't keep me because of my safety and bringing light and happiness into another family." Then she answered "yes but it's not fully true your parents only did it for your parents were from another dimension and died when you and your younger cousin were 8 years old and you were promised to the younger cousin but your older cousin had fallen in love with you. We have come to believe your older cousin is trying to kidnap you but, you will be returning to the dimension with your younger cousin and will assume the role of the clan heads wife." I looked wide eyed in shock then said calmly I'm supposed to be in a marriage with a second I'm in the middle of a love triangle. Just great,and who is my cousin anyway?" With that she said you will find out when him and his friends get here as soon as she finished saying those words, the doorbell rang through out the house."Then quickly said as she got up to answer the door "Oh by the way your friends are from the same dimension as you." Then the forever ranging yet very pregnant silence came among me.I didn't know what to think me marrying my cousin and his older brother fell in love with me since before I can I sat there in deep self thought my mom came in the room with a boy about my age then realized that the same boy was standing before me and now that I had a better look at him he looked to identical to Sasuke from Naruto. But it could not be possible there are no such thing as crossing or traveling to different dimensions there is no way unless your doctor who or that is fictional! Then my mom mumbled to another man who reminded me of Kakashi from the same show mumbling the words "she going to break down in 5...4...3...2...1... ""How is that freakin possible I can't be related to him and his brother there is no way in dude looks retarded and arrogantly stuck up how the hell is it going to work if it's a lost cause."I don't even look like them at all! Sure,I have the hair that doesn't look natural for a black girl and my eyes are brown not that am I related?"the Kakashi look alike spoke up well to explain it properly plain English your identity was concealed in a jutsu you would be more surprised who you look uchiha. Daughter of a woman of this dimension and a daughter of a man in the uchiha clan was promised to the younger cousin the one across from you Sasuke uchiha. But there's more his older brother Itachi is in love with you and is in this dimension so we had to find you quickly before he is able to achieve his plans to kidnap you and then marry you." "So I have had no idea that how I caused a love triangle I am willing to go but what about my friends?" Then after all this time Sasuke had said something to answer my question "The ones I saw you with this morning will be coming with us and how can you say it's a lost cause if we haven't even tried to get to know each other." I swear you worse than Naruto's cousin who was found in another state. She was willing to marry him if all means possible and..." Then snapped at him saying "don't compare me to a girl who is willing to take a blind leap of a cliff to her own doom. I'm just being logical that's all!" As Kakashi interrupted our argument he said" You know you are also expected to have an heir with him."Then I said "eww I have to have sex and have a child with him that nasty!"" It's been that way since the beginning of our clans you like it or not our marriage was the elders last wish." Oh, I'm sorry if this state does not believe in incest when it come to cousins(A.n marriage is allowed to second cousin in almost if not all 50 back to the story!)with a tears in my eyes and darted out the only the words "wait!"being yelled out after me. I felt like I wanted to climb the tallest tree no one can see me in it hiding as I cried thinking why?why after all this time they come back for me?Why would my mom hide a secret like that from me. If she didn't would I have been the same as everyone else would my friends of this made my head confused with many emotions but like others in the clan was my safety came first before and above anything else in my mom's that I'm took on a responsibility like this yet treated me like a daughter and not a burden.I may have given her a problem or two time to time. But she had her reasons and even more of a surprise I'm to be married to my cousin and I'm not going to admit that he's hot but I doesn't mean that I'm going to have sexual relations with him that would be wrong of me. Also in the manga many girls would love to date or marry him but he decides to follow the clan elders last I do secretly deemed honorable. And then after a while in the tree I started to sing

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it to the beat

Til I heard someone clapping the saw it was Sasuke. He was looking at me with a smirk across his lips. With that he said you sing pretty sung that may I ask? "Adele." I answered silently. You shouldn't be out here in the cold like this"he said while handing me a jacket it had the crest on it "My mother told me this coat belonged to your actual mother a 3years before you or I were even born oh my brother was close to yours and to an extent when you were born you were proclaimed to be the most beautiful little baby girl anyone has ever seen. I will admit something if you do?""since you proposed this first you start."I said then "ok then they were right for what they said on your beauty it far surpasses of of the women in the looking at you now makes me have feelings I have never felt with any other woman I've seen not even Sakura's beauty doesn't surpass turn."" Trying to find the right thing to say I just follow what my mind is telling me"ok first thing would be you are very attractive but sounds very emotional at the same timrand I'm not ready to have children yet due to the abuse her foster parents had distribut to her a 's fine in my that point comes I am willing to wait a when you are ready we will go for it. If that's fine with you." Then turned around and walked away until I said"wait!" He gave a glance towards me and I said thanks for giving me the time of day to talk to me." Then answered anything for my soon-to-be wife." Then disappeared in the shadows of the trees.


	3. the sumber party turned nightmare

chapter 3: slumber party with friends turned nightmare

Sakiko's POV

After 2 hours I had calmed down to the extent where I can have a better approach in the situation, I had returned into the house as I walked past the living room my adoptive mom had tried to talk to me but all I could do was stay silent I didn't need an explanation I just needed to hangout with my friends for a while. So without a word and giving my mom the silent treatment For the thrid time this month. I had packed some clothes for the night and a sleeping bag in my black and pink Polka dot backpack. As I was doing this my Cellphone rang with the ringtone Closer by Nine Inch Nails before I answered the phone, I took a deep breath and pressed the answer key on the screen without looking at the caller I.d. and answered in annoyed tone of voice"Hello Naomi." Then said "So they talked to you too" Then said"No we had a Tea party." then said " Of course they did You really thought that didn't you? then she answer" the way you made it sound it did." so we are all gathering at my house. she heard her mom saying in the background "just make sure Mary knows!" Then said Ok misses Wilson!" And then said "see you in 20 Minutes! Bye!" then she said "Bye." Then I went down stairs to grab an orange after all it is my favorite fruit in the world and strawberries I love those too. Then my mom walked in the kitchen" Let me guess your going to Naomi's house right?" Then I answered "yeah I'm going to Naomi"s house she's hosting a last-minute slumber party." "I won't stop you then you had enough surprises for today there might be more tomorrow." Then in a questioned response I asked "there's more?"" Then my mom said don't worry too much about it trust me."" As she whisked me out the front door" then said "Have a good time at Naomi's!" as she closed the door:" then as I made my way off the front porch murmuring "I will thanks for caring so much." as I walked down the street I had decided to listen to music and sing while I walk to Naomi's. As I was skimming through my playlist. I found the perfect song "Clumsy" by Fergie and started to sing.

First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, MMM MMM  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), mumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it (oh baby)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it

Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), fumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
(So in love with you)

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh please)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love-sick thing  
I like serious relationships ain't I,  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it (in love)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (oh god)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (im back in love)  
Can't help it (woo hoo ooo)

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it (im back in love now)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (I'm back in love now baby)  
Can't help it, The girl can't help it (I'm back in love now)  
Can't help it (I know you got me)

You got me trippin (oh), stumbling (oh), flippin (oh), fumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), mumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
So in love with you

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
You got me slippin (oh), tumbling (oh), sinking (oh), mumbling (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
So in love with you  
So in love with you  
So in love with you by

by the time I got to Naomi"s house I finished listening to the song and had arrived at her front door(even though it takes 3 minutes to get there. she lives two blocks away) then I knocked on the door. after 20 seconds Naomi's mom Lynda had answered the door. Then said "Oh Sakiko its you. come on in Naomi and your other friends are waiting for you in the living room." As I walked in the living room,I saw the most horrifying scene I would ever picture my friends in they were all tied and gagged and saying to myself "what is going on here?" as I untied them and took the gag off and Naomi was Saying in a panicked "we need to get out of here. whoever they are, killed my mom."" Yeah I could tell she wasnt' did this happen" I asked in a serious tone of voice. "About two minutes after I got off the phone with you." As we untied the others, we noticed that their phones were missing except mine." I'll call my mom ok the dudes are still at my house they can help us." then as I took out my cellphone Isao shook his head and mouthed out the words "do it in the closet" then I nodded silently and went in the closet and called my Mom after 2 rings my mom picked up the phone Saying Sakiko is something wrong you usually don't call til your on your way home."I answered" I know mom are they still there?"she quickly answered "yeah they are Whats going on?" " Lynda's You know Naomi's mom well she's dead, and that's not all this guy is trying to pose as her and had Naomi and the others tied and gagged. Mom I'm scared. we don't know what their intentions are but it's not good. We need help and fast. I have to go mom sounds like they are looking for me.I love you mom." then I hung up the phone and hid it in the pocket of the jackets in the closet when the closet Door opened and a man with unusual eye color yelled or ordered me to get out the closet but with the b word at the end of the sentence. Then suddenly I felt a wierd sensation going through my body. It was almost as if it was natural. But inside I felt the urge to fight to protect the ones I love. but then I started to smirk and laugh. Then he looked at me as I twisted away from his grip and broke his arm in the process. from the sound of it in three different places as he let go.I was ready to fight for not only mine but my friends lives depended on it.


End file.
